Luffy's origins
by warp writer
Summary: Through the power of a mysterious stone, the Straw Hats are magically transported to Luffy's birth place: Foosha Village. Unsure of what to do, they go with the flow and mingle with the people who knew Luffy since childhood, and take the opportunity to learn about their rubber captains past. How will they act on the island that raised their savior? OCxOC
1. The Stone of Origins

**I'm making another One piece fiction story. I'd like you guys to review on my summaries. I'm not sure if they're all that good, you know? This will be another family fic, just so you know.**

* * *

 **Luffy's Origin**

Chapter 1

The Stone of Origins

"Alright everyone let's split into groups!" Nami ordered her crew mates. She held out a group of sticks in her hand. "The two shortest will guard the ship, while the rest will go and gather food and supplies. Got that!"

"Yes Nami-Swan!" Sanji swooned while twirling around.

"Don't know why we have to take orders from that girl anyway," Zoro muttered viciously.

"Just deal with it Zoro," whispered Usopp. They all picked sticks. Chopper and Brook got the the Shortest two sticks and stayed on The ship, while the others went to go get supplies, except for Nami and Sanji, who went to go draw a map of the uncharted island

Luffy, Robin, and Franky, who grouped together to find food, were walking deeper and deeper into the unknown with little luck at finding food and supplies. Luffy, as usual, was fooling around more than actually trying to hunt and gather. He was trying to catch a wild squirrel, who easily evaded his rubber pursuer by hiding in a tree making the hunter very annoyed.

"Stupid squirrel," Luffy muttered bitterly.

"Luffy-bro, please stop messing around and help us find food or else Nami-sis will murder us," Franky said, feeling bit irritated at Luffy's antics.

"I am helping," Luffy protested, "I just have to catch that stupid squirrel."

"I don't think sis would want squirrel meat though…." Franky muttered.

"But she wouldn't mind eating deer meat, am I correct," Robin said, as she pointed at a fairly large and meaty deer in the distance. It was wandering around peacefully.

"Deer?" Frank said before seeing the deer. "Hey! You're right, sis!"

"Deer!? Where!?" Luffy bellowed. Then he saw it and ran towards. He quickly killed it.

"Super job, bro," Franky complimented.

"Thanks! This will make a great appetizer," Luffy said happily.

"Appetizer?" Franky said before remembering how large an appetite his captain had. "Guess we need more than just one deer, don't we?"

"Obviously," Luffy said, as if confused at why Franky was saying the obvious.

"Guess we should continue onwards," Robin said helpfully.

"Agreed, sis!"

And so the tree of them went onwards into the wood, with Frank hoisting the deer carcass on his large shoulders. Their luck had improved when they all stumble upon a patchwork of trees with dozens of delicious looking fruits.

"We hit the SUPER jackpot!" Franky exclaimed.

"I want meat," Luffy pouted.

"We can find meat later," Frank said. "Right now, we have to get the fruit."

"But how are we supposed to carry it all?" Robin asked. "My ability isn't very good for carrying multiple things over a long period of time, you know?"

"We don't have to carry _all_ of it. Just enough for the crew, besides I carry all of it in my gut," Franky said, gesturing to his abdominal area.

"Being a cyborg sure does come in handy," Robin said kindly.

"You said it! It's SUPER!" Franky struck his signature pose. "Now let's grab the fruit."

"Okay!" Luffy cheered. They all grabbed a tree's worth of fruit and stored it in Franky metallic belly. Robin looked up at the sky and could tell it would be a few hours till sunset.

"We still have a bit more time, so let's continue on," Robin suggested.

"Okay," they both agreed. The three of them walked and walked until, finally, arriving at a interesting place.

"What is this?" Franky asked.

"Ruins!" Robin declared excitedly. Indeed they were ruins in every sense of the word. A wide area of what appeared to be the remain of an ancient temple or something stood before them. It was mostly filled with broken and weathered architecture, but that didn't dissuade Robin, in fact it encouraged her. Robin fast walked to the old ruins, with an unusually bright smile on her face.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Robin look so excited before," Franky said, feeling a bit shocked.

"Hehehe. Robin gets excited whenever ruins are involved," Luffy said with a smile "It isn't all that surprising, right? She _is_ an archeologist."

"Anyway we should go after her."

Both boys followed the young woman. The ruins were almost as big as a small village, but there wasn't much to see. Just broke old stone debris of what was once here that was no old, weather, and covered in moss. Luffy and Franky found Robin at the center of the ruins, where it seem there was less damage to the structures. Robin was in some kind of temple and was reading something on the wall.

"What are you doing, sis," Franky asked Robin, as he and Luffy approached her.

"This wall is engraved with some kind of ancient language that isn't found nowadays…." Robin said more to herself than to Franky. "I can read it, but it's like one big riddle… hmm I see… is that even possible… if this is true…."

"Sis!" Franky said again. Robin was beginning to creep him out. Robin blinked a couple of times and then turned to Franky.

"Franky? Sorry, I didn't see you there," Robin said with a smile.

"Right… so you seemed really into whatever this is," Franky said, gesturing to the wall, which had some engravings on it. To him, the wall had nothing but a few squiggly lines and gibberish, that was partially faded, but it must have been so much more to Robin. "You seemed like you were in a trance."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just get excited when it comes to ruins and things like this, Robin explained. "I _am_ an archaeologist after all."

"Yeah, I get it, but we should probably get back to the others."

"You're right," Robin nodded. "But where is Luffy."

"What?" Franky looked to his side and noticed Luffy wasn't there any more. "He was with me just a minute ago."

Robin thought for a moment. "We should find him quickly, or else things might get complicated for us all."

"What do you mean, Robin," Franky asked.

"No time to explain," Robin said urgently, "We have to go."

Robin went deeper into the ruins to search for her captain and was followed by Franky. It didn't take long to find Luffy in a huge room standing in front of a large shiny black stone the size of a bolder. Robin's eyes widened at the sight.

"This looks like it would be worth a lot," Luffy noted as he gazed at the shiny stone. He reached out to touch it. "If I bring this along maybe Nami will finally get over me spending that 100 million berries at Water 7."

"Luffy! No! Touching that stone could lead to severe consequences for us all!" Robin shouted dramatically.

Guess what? Luffy still touched it.

"What did you say Robin?" Luffy said the second _after_ he touched it. The next second the black stone lit up like a flash of lightning and the stone generated a pillar of light as tall as the knock up stream. Pretty soon the entire island was engulfed in the bright white light. Luffy jumped back. "What is this?!"

At the center of the island Nami and Sanji, who until now were mapping the Island, saw the pillar of light.

"What is that?!" Nami screamed.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to bet that our idiot captain is at the center of all this," Sanji surmised. The next moment they were engulfed by the light.

While looking for food, Zoro and Usopp gawked in awe at the tower of light.

"It's the end of the world!" Usopp screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Would you shut up!" Zoro snapped. Next thing they knew, they were both sucked in by the light.

At the shore where the Thousand Sunny was docked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brook and Chopper screamed until, finally, they too were absorbed by the light.

After another minute, the light disappeared, but not just the light, but everyone on the island. minus Luffy and one other person, had disappeared into thin air.

In a certain bar, in a certain village, on a certain island in East blue, a huge orb of white light had appeared out of nowhere, startling the customers and making the beautiful green haired bartender drop a glass in shock.

"Oh my…." Makino whispered.

"What the hell is that?!" One man shouted.

"I don't know!" Another man shouted.

After another second the light disappeared and in it's place were 8 peculiar, but familiar looking people, standing shoulder to shoulder with each other. It took a minute for everyone in the bar to process who the mysterious people were.

"Aren't they…?"

"But shouldn't they be in…?"

"What in the world is happening here?"

That summarized the 8 Straw Hats mindset perfectly. "G-guys, where are we?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Not sure…." Nami replied hesitantly. She was creeped out by all the stares directed at them, but it seemed like all the people were just as confused as they were. "One moment I was charting an island and Sanji and I were engulfed in a weird light and ended up here. Is that the same with you guys?"

They all nodded.

"So, is this some kind of trap?" Zoro asked as he gripped the hilt of his swords.

"No, we were not sent here on purpose," Robin began, grabbing her crewmates attention. "It is most likely the power of-"

"Excuse me, but are you people apart of Luffy's crew?" Makino asked, interrupting Robin's explanation.

"Yes we are," Robin answered her, because everyone else was too dumbfounded by the situation to think properly. When Sanji noticed the green haired beauty, hearts popped in his eyes.

"Oh, what a heavenly angel that was no doubt born from the light!" Sanji proclaimed with his dramatically, as he went to her feet.

"Umm... are you a part of Luffy's crew as well?" Makino asked awkwardly.

"Luffy, who?"

"Your captain, dumba**!" Nami snapped, as she smacked Sanji over the head. Then she looked at Makino. "Excuse me, miss, but could you tell us where we are or and also who you are and how you know Luffy?"

"You're in the Party's Bar in Foosha Village, on Dawn Island, in the East Blue. I'm Makino, the barmaid here, I used to help take care of Luffy when he was a just small boy, but more importantly, is Luffy with you?" Makino pressed. It was clear that only thing on her mind right now was Luffy, but when hearing where they were, everyone's minds just burst.

"We're where?!" All of them, minus Robin, screamed in shock, as their minds attempted to process the information.

"Actually, if you don't mind my asking, how did you all arrive here?" Makino asked curiously, putting aside her desire to see Luffy for a moment. "I mean last we heard, you're crew should still be in the Grand Line, correct?"

"You are correct," Robin answered, because the rest of the crew were too shaken up by situation to think about anything else. "I believe we were transported here by the power of the Stone of Origins."

"Stone of origins? What's that," Nami asked, as everyone listened intently.

"Well you see, Franky, Luffy, and I had stumbled upon some ruins, so I did some investigating and found an old text about something called the Stone of Origins."

"Stone of… Origins?" Brook repeated.

"What's that?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Have I drank too much or did that reindeer just talk?!" One of the customers said shocked.

"Forget the reindeer, is that a talking skeleton?!" Another asked, feeling shocked.

Robin ignored the other people. There really was no right or wrong way to handle this situation. "How do I explain it? Well for starters when it is touched it transports everyone in the area to said person's "origins" _except_ for the person who actually touched it."

"So you're saying…." Nami was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Yes. Luffy touched the stone and now we have been brought to his "origins" of sorts," Robin clarified. "Which means we've been taken to East Blue, thousands of miles away from where we were."

Nami sat down in the nearest chair dejectedly, followed by the others, "Luffy, what have you gotten us into this time?"

"In his defense, he didn't know what he was touching," Robin said.

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on, but can I ask a question?" Makino spoke up, then she pointed at Brook. "Is he a _real_ talking skeleton?"

Brook perked up, got up from his chair, and walked to Makino. "My lady, I am not only an _actual_ talking skeleton, but I am a gentleman. So I must ask," Brook placed his bony hand on Makino's shoulder, "may I see your panties?"

Makino went red. "Excuse me?!"

"That's a pervert not a gentleman!" Nami shouted as she smacked Brook over the head. Although she wasn't happy by the means, she did appreciate someone lightening the mood a bit. Nami turned to Makino. "Sorry about him. It was Makino, right?"

"That's right. And you're Nami, correct? The green haired man is Zoro, the cute reindeer is Chopper, the dark haired woman is Robin, and the big man with the blue hair is Franky. Am I right?"

Nami and the others blinked with surprise. "You're right, but how do you-" Nami noticed that all of the crews wanted posters, minus Brook's, who was the newest member, were pinned against the wall.

"But I'm afraid I don't know who you three are," Makino said as she gazed at Usopp, Sanji, and Brook. "Do you not have bounties?"

"What are you saying, beautiful Makino, of course I-" Sanji saw all their bounties on the wall, including his…. "No! My greatest shame has been seen by one of the _most_ beautiful women ever!"

Makino followed his line of sight to Sanji's poster, then gasped in realization. "Oh! You're Sanji! I'm so sorry! I should've realized immediately ."

Sanji waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, Makino, it isn't your fault. It's the government's," Sanji added a growl. "So don't bother with it."

"Oh. Okay." Makino shifted her gaze to Usopp, then she noticed his long nose. "I get it. You're Sniper King behind the mask, right? Sorry for not recognizing you before."

"Sniper King?" Brook said while looking at Usopp, who started sweating beads.

"Usopp isn't Sniper King," Chopper claimed. "Sniper King is a hero of justice and mystery the."

"That's right! I am the gray Captain Usopp!" Usopp declared loudly and proudly, earning several awkward glances from Makino and the other customers.

"Ignore him. The whole Sniper King thing is a long story," Nami whispered to Makino. Nami gestured to Brook. "The perverted skeleton's name is Brook. But don't worry, he's harmless."

"Hello again, my dear Makino. May I see your-"

"Do you ever learn your lesson?!" Nami screamed, as she punched Brook right in the face. Nami sighed, "I guess "harmless" isn't the right word."

Makino actually laughed at the antics. Who ever this woman was, she sure could roll with the punches, but then again, she did say she took care of Luffy. She must be totally used to insanity.

"So… you took care of Luffy, right?"

"For part of his life at least," Makino explained. "But unfortunately it sounds like he isn' here. Are you guys trying to say you were brought here by a magic rock?"

"I don't know myself." Nami and the others turned to Robin. "Was it "magic" that got us here, Robin?"

"I don't if it's magic that the Stone of Origins use," Robin explained. "But I'm almost positive that _it_ is responsible for bringing us here."

"So we're stuck here?" Frankly asked.

"No. Part of the text was faded and I didn't get a chance to read everything, but I did catch that the power would wear off on the night of the full moon and we'll all be taken back to where we were."

"But the last full moon was _last night_!" Nami almost felt like panicking.

"So it will be a full month before the "spell" is broken, which, more or less, mean it would be a waste of time to try to sail back to that island."

"So, basically, we just have to be patient and wait out this so call spell," Zoro surmised. "It's a dull plan, but I don't hate it, but what about the guy who touched the stone?"

"Luffy!" They all said in unison.

"That's right, he's alone on the island, isn't he," Makino said with worry. Her expression was comparable to a mother worried for her child.

"Hey, don't worry about Luffy," Nami comforted, "he a resourceful guy."

"Oh, I know. He survived his grandfather's strict training, so I know he is experienced with surviving in a jungle, but a woman can worry, can't she?"

'" _Grandfather's training", huh…?"_ Someof the crew though as they went blue in the face at the thought of Garp's "training."

"But whatever happens happens, right?" Makino said, cheering up. "Besides, there's no point busting our heads over this. In fact this is your chance to learn to learn more about Luffy and our chance to learn more about you,"

The Straw Hats became unnerved at how fast Makino rebounded.

"Makino is right, as always, this is our chance to learn more about the friends of our friend Luffy,"one of the men said as he got out of his chair, getting over the shock of 8 weird looking people appearing out of nowhere from a flash of light.

"Yeah, we've all been itching to meet you guys for awhile," said another man as he got out of his chair. Pretty soon, all the men got up and surrounded… Nami and Robin, perverted looks in their eyes.

"So, you ladies are on Luffy's crew, hug?"

"You know Luffy's always been like family to us."

"I'm surprised Luffy was lucky enough to get such beautiful women on his crew."

"It sounds like you ladies need a place to stay. If you want, you two are more than welcome to stay at my place."

Nami sighed in annoyance and Robin just smiled. Normally it Sanji would be on this kind of situation like orange on a flame, but it was Makino who came to the rescue,

"Oh, boys, please stop sexually harassing Luffy's friends or else I'll have to tell your wives," Makino said with a sadistic smile. That made all the married men back off without question, but the single men still needed more convincing. "And for all of you single guys, I think I'll have to ban you from the bar."

"H-hey, Makino let's not be hasty."

"Yeah, we need our afternoon sake."

"We'll back off, promise." They went back to their seats.

"Wow, you're pretty good at handling the men here," Nami said, feeling genuinely impressed.

"You certainly are assertive," Robin complimented. The Straw Hat men sweat dropped at Makino's scary display

"Oh, that's just something I picked up from someone I had admired when I was a little girl," Makino said bashfully.

"Didn't expect such a kind looking woman to be so intimidating," Usopp whispered to Chopper.

"I guess all women are scary," Chopper whispered back, earning a nod from the other four men.

"Anyway, if you wouldn't mind coming with me, there's someone I want to introduce you guys too," Makino said.

"Introduce us to who?" Franky asked.

"That's a surprise," Makino winked. "But I'm sure she'll love to meet you."

Sanji jumped when Makino said "she'll." "It's a girl! Let's go right away!"

"Just a moment, please," Zoro said seriously. "This _is_ a bar, right?"

"Then get me a round over here," Zoro ordered, as he sat down at a bar stool.

"Don't be rude to her, Moss Head!" Sanji shouted, before Nami clobbered Zoro.

Makino laughed hysterically, "you people are hilarious! You certainly mesh well with a crew _Luffy_ would make."

None of them were sure how to respond to that.

"But seriously, come with me. I really want you all to meet."

The Pirates shrugged, knowing they had nothing else to do, followed her out the bar after she told her customers to leave.

"It's kind of a long walk , but please bear with it." As they walked the pirates noted how plain looking the village was and it reminded some of them of their own villages, especially the ones from East Blue. The stranger looking Straw Hats earned some prolonged stares from the people they had passed. Other people noted how much they looked like the pirates from Luffy's crews wanted posters. After 15 minutes they had arrived at their destination: a brick house near the edge of the village. It was simple, but nice looking house that was painted white and blue and looked to be about two stories tall.

"Here we are," Makino said once they had arrived.

"Someone lives here I assume," Zoro guessed.

"Yes, someone very important to Luffy, and to me as well, I might add."

"Important to Luffy…?" Nami wondered out loud. "Who?"

"Let's knock on the door and see, shall we?" Makino knocked on the door. After a moment someone answered.

"Who is it?" A girl's voice asked from behind the closed.

"Riruka, it's me, Makino," she answered.

"Makino!" The voice of Riruka squealed happily. The wooden door opened to reveal a young, well-endowed, good-looking girl, who looked a bit younger than Luffy. She had short, neck length dark hair and pale white skin, which pronounced her dark eyes wore a plain white t-shirt and a thigh length black skirt. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, but there are people I want you to meet," Makino said.

"Who? Them?" Riruka tilted her head to see past Makino. Her eyes widened as she processed their faces. "No way… are they…?

"Yes, they are your big brother's crew," Makino said solemnly.

"Big brother…?" Nami repeated strangely.

Makino turned to them. "Straw Hat Pirates, this is Luffy's little sister, Monkey D. Riruka."

A moment, which felt like a lifetime, later.

"WHAT?!" They all, minus Robin, of course, screamed, feeling beyond shocked.

* * *

 **Do I write awesome stories or what? Seriously, do I? Do I deliver decent bombshells. Do I capture the right actions for each and every character?**

 **Please review.**


	2. Riruka is Luffy's Sister!

Chapter 2

Riruka is Luffy's sister!

At the same time as the Straw Hat Pirates were swallowed by the light and mystically taken to Luffy's birthplace of Foosha Village, a young man, who was near the ruins, had watched as the mysterious light surrounded the island.

"Crap! Someone touched the Origin Stone," the young man swore, as he had his foot pressed down against a bears corpse. "I'm so in trouble. Guess I'd better explain things to the poor sap who went and touched the stone." With superhuman strength he he lifted up the bear's corpse and hoisted it over his shoulders. "Dealing with the Stone of Origin's problems is a pain in the neck, but starvation is a bigger pain in the neck."

With a one huge leap, the young man sored up to the nearest tree branch and began leaping from tree branch to tree branch, as he headed for the ruins.

* * *

Luffy was alone. He hated being alone.

"Franky! Robin! Where are you?" Luffy shouted for 18th time since their disappearance. "Where'd they go? Is this a joke?"

His stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry…." Luffy then noticed that the deer carcass was still there. "Meat! But I have to find Franky and Robin. Meat! Franky and Robin!"

"Sorry to tell you this, but it's more than likely that your friends are gone," said a male voice.

"Who said that," Luffy snapped his head to the direction of the voice. In his line of sight, about 20 feet away, was a young man wearing nothing, but a white undershirt and camouflage pants. His skin was very dark, his eyes were the color of coal, his hair was dark blue, and his body was slim, but well muscled. Luffy scowled at him. "What do you mean my friends are "gone"?"

"I mean they're not on the island anymore," the mystery man answered. "In fact every other person on this island was teleported to another place entirely."

"What?" Luffy was confused.

The man sighed and pointed to the huge cubed stone in the center of the large room. "You see that stone over there?"

"Yeah."

"It's called the Stone of Origins. Whenever someone touches it, the stone mystically teleports everyone on the island to the the person's "origins", _except_ for said person," he explained.

"Origins? You mean my origins," Luffy didn't understand the situation very well.

"Origins. As in the place the you were born or, at the very least, a place you consider home."

Luffy went wide eyed, as he began to realize what the mystery man was saying. "You mean they were sent to Dawn Island?!"

"If that place is your origins, then yes," he answered calmly.

"Oh no! Does this mean that my crew will have to sail all the way back here from the start?!"

"Not necessarily," he said. "The spell breaks on the night of a full moon and when that happens they'll be automatically brought back to this island."

"That's great," Luffy said, feeling pleased, then he stared the man in front of him. "If this stone thing is supposed to take _everyone_ , then why weren't _you_ taken?"

"That's a long story," he said. "But, anyway, if you want I have a Transponder Snail at my house. You can use it to contact your friends."

"Thanks! You're really nice," Luffy said gratefully. "By the way, I'm Luffy."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile. "I'm Izec"

"Nice to meet you, Izec. Hey, it isn't much, but you want to split this deer meat with me," Luffy offered as he pointed at the deer carcass. "Think of it as a thank you?"

"Thanks, Luffy, but I have some bear meat with me, so I'm good," Izec declined. "But, you know, it's just me right now and I wouldn't mind a bit of company."

"That sounds great," Luffy agreed.

"Good. Come with me. I'll take you to my place, so you can call your friends." Izec led Luffy out of the ruins and led him to his home in the forest.

* * *

"There's no way a girl this cut can be Luffy's little sister," Sanji declared a moment after Makino introduced them.

"Are you guys really apart of my big brothers crew?" Riruka asked immediately, ignoring Sanji's out. It was clear that she was feeling all kinds of messed up at the sudden meeting. "Is he with you?"

"Unfortunately, he isn't with them," Makino informed kind of sadly. "It's a long story. May we come in?"

"Yeah sure!" Riruka said excitedly. "All of you please come in."

"So what do you think?" Usopp whispered, as Makino had already gone in.

"I'm not sure what to think," Nami whispered.

"Luffy's little sister sure does seem like a sweet girl though," Robin noted with a smile.

"I still don't believe she's his sister," Sanji said. "She's way too pretty."

"Not to mention she seems normal," Franky noticed.

"We should just head in," Zoro said and so they did.

Riruka's house was fairly average, but well kept. It 3 matching black leather couches of different sizes. A red rug over the wooden floor, a coffee table, and a fireplace. A staircase that lead up to the second story. A pretty typical house, for the most part, except for what looked like a shrine on the fireplace, with the picture of a woman, who looked quite a bit like

"So, you're really Luffy's sister, huh?" Nami said, starting the conversation.

"That's right." Riruka winked. "I'm Straw Hat Luffy's cute l "Take a seat, everyone," Riruka gestured to the couches, as she sat down on an older soft looking chair. Everyone took a seat on a couch.

ittle sister, Monkey D. Riruka, age 15. I know most of you guys from your wanted posters, Nami, Zoro Sanji-" A tiny piece of Sanji's heart broke when he realized a pretty girl recognized him from his hideous wanted poster. "Chopper, Robin and Franky, but sorry you two, I don't know who you guys are."

"Oh I'm Usopp," the sniper said.

"Usopp, huh?" Riruka looked she was remembering something.

"And I am Brook," Brook introduced himself formally. "I joined your big brother's crew very recently, so it makes sense that have yet to hear of me. Might I just say that you are quite the attractive young lady."

"Thanks, that is quite kind of you to say," Riruka blushed.

"Can I see your panties?" Brook asked bluntly.

"That's Luffy's sister, pervert!" Nami smacked Brook over the head.

"My panties?" Riruka repeated awkwardly.

"Ignore him," Nami instructed.

"I meant to ask this earlier, but is he an actual skeleton?" Riruka asked.

"Yeah, but it's all a long story."

"Can I kill him?" Riruka said in a dark tone of voice, which made Brook flinch.

"I'm not sure how to kill him, but you're welcome to try," Nami said with a devious smile, gesturing to Brook.

"With pleasure." With an evil smile, Riruka delivered a flurry of kicks and punches on the Straw Hat musician. She left him as a pile of bruised and bumped filled bones, which is strange since skeletons shouldn't be able to produce bruises and bumps.

"It hurts so much it feels like she damaged my internal organs, which is weird since I don't actually have internal organs," Brook groaned. The men became uneasy. Luffy's sister was not someone you wanted mess with.

"Don't you think you went a bit too far," Makino sighed.

"I might've..." Riruka laughed awkwardly. "So, now that the intros are out of the way, how'd you guys even get here? Last I had heard, you guys destroyed Enies Lobby. Doesn't seem possible for you to get here from there in just a couple of weeks."

"Well you see it's all kind of complicated," Makino tried to explain, but couldn't find the right words.

"I can explain," Robin offered. She talked about the Stone of Origins and the rest of their situation.

"I see. So, basically, you all got teleported here by some magic stone just because my big brother touched it and now you're all stuck here until the next full moon," Riruka surmised, taking this all pretty well.

"That is exactly it," Robin said.

"Sounds like you're all in quite the pickle, but it doesn't seem so bad since this is all temporary. It's my big brother that I'm worried about. There's no way he'd guess something crazy like that." Riruka's cheerful expression went melancholy.

"That is true…." Nami said sadly. Luffy would probably freak out when he finally realizes that all of them were suddenly gone. Worst case scenario, he'd take the Sunny and try to sail it himself for whatever reason and end up shipwrecked after a day.

"So then what should we do?" Zoro asked, but no one seemed to have an answer.

"WAAAH!" Franky wailed as jumped out of the couch, startling everybody.

"What's with you!?" Sanji screamed angrily.

"I just noticed the deer corpse I had with me isn't here anymore," Franky explained.

"Deer corpse," Nami said confusedly.

"Oh right. We did have a deer carcass with us, didn't we," Robin said. "It didn't come with us even though you were touching it. I wonder why?"

"Maybe dead things can't be teleported or whatever," Riruka proposed "Or, even, all animals in general can't be transported?"

"But I was teleported and _I'm_ a reindeer," Chopper pointed out.

"You talk?!" Riruka said, feeling shocked.

"Of course I talk!" Chopper retorted, feeling insulted.

"But I thought you were a pet," Riruka explained.

"Well I'm not!"

"Focus you two!" Nami ordered. "Continue, Robin?"

"No animals were brought with us, so maybe the inhabitants have some kind of immunity to this "spell"?" Robin guessed.

"If that's true then maybe a person on the island might help him," Sanji assumed.

"Seems like a longshot," Zoro said bleakly.

"Hey I just thought of something," Usopp said excitedly. "We have a Transponder Snail on the ship, right? Even Luffy will eventually go back to the ship, so we'll just contact him through a snail."

"Hey that sounds like it might actually work," Nami said happily.

"It sounds like everything's coming together nicely," Riruka said cheerfully. "But I'm guessing you guys already know that my brother is stubborn to a fault, so he's not likely to go back to your ship for at least a couple of hours."

"Yeah, that's true," Nami said affectionately. "When it comes to helping his friends, he'll do just about anything."

"You pegged him right at the center," Riruka giggled, then she stood up. "I was just about to cook lunch, so I don't mind cooking for you guys."

Nami didn't seem to like the idea of imposing on Luffy's sister. "Oh, no, we couldn't ask you to cook for so many-"

"Don't worry," Riruka dismissed. "I'm used to cooking for large groups. Infact, I sort of like it."

"Well, if you insist."

"My dearest Riruka, I would love to help you in the kitchen," Sanji said dramatically.

"No thanks," Riruka said, shutting the cook down, making him go into depression mode.

"She's sweet, ain't she," Makino said affectionately.

"Yeah, she is," Nami agreed.

"Kind of find it hard to believe such a cute girl could be related to our idiot captain," Sanji said, lighting up cigarette.

"Sanji!" Nami scolded. She turned to Makino, "I'm sorry about him."

"Not to worry, Luffy can be quite the handful," Makino said fondly.

"So this house… does Riruka live here by herself," Nami asked.

"Yes. This is the house where she and Luffy lived with their mother." Makino smiled distantly.

"Their mother?" Nami, Usopp, and Robin said in unison.

"Is that her?" Zoro asked, as he pointed to the shrine of the raven black haired woman on the fireplace.

"Yes. She died when they were really little, so Riruka can't remember her and Luffy only has vague memories of her," Makino smiled sadly.

"So Luffy lost his…." Nami's voice trailed off. She thought of how she lost her own mother. It was a bad enough losing her at all, but the thought of not even being able to remember her was just plain heartbreaking. "Did you know her well?"

"Yup. I was a young girl when she was in her late teens. She was kind of like a big sister to me and let me tell you that she was an amazing woman," Makino explained happily. "Just so you know, her name was Aura D. Lilia."

"Aura D. Lilia?!" Robin said shocked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's up, Robin?" Usopp said, feeling concerned. "Do you know that name?"

"Well… um…." Robin didn't think it was her place to say.

"Lilia was a marine," Makino answered for Robin. Everyone was shocked.

"Come again?!" The other 8 screamed at once.

"I've heard of her," Robin explained. "When she was alive, she was know as the She-Demon. It was said her strength was equal to that of a Navy Admiral."

"A-admiral," Zoro stuttered, thinking back to Aokiji and how insanely strong he was.

"I'm no expert on fighting, but I know she was strong, infact she once protected the village from a band of pirates, who attacked here a long time ago, single handedly, and all while she was pregnant with Luffy." Makino said, starry eyed.

The pirates were silent.

"Unfortunately she was killed in the line of action, while her protecting her comrades when Luffy and Riruka were small," Makino said as her mood dropped significantly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Franky said, sympathetically.

"Don't worry about me," Makino said.

"But you know, first we found out that Luffy's grandfather is a marine, and now we find out that his mom was also a marine," Nami said exasperatedly.

"Luffy's grandfather is also a marine?" Brook asked.

"Yeah. He's a vice admiral that's famous for cornering Gold Roger several times," she explained.

"Really," Brook said, feeling too tired to react.

"Oh, yeah. I did hear you people me with Garp. I hope he didn't cause too much trouble for you,' Makino said.

"None at all," Nami lied. "You know, we also heard one more thing about Luffy's family."

"About his father I assume," Makino guessed.

"Yeah."

"Well that's kind of a long story," Makino said stretching her arms. "I'm not really sure where to start with him."

"Yeah. I get it. We were prying to much anyway." Nami said waving her arms.

"But you know, if we're talking about Luffy's "origins" then shouldn't we have appeared here, instead of at your bar?" Zoro pointed out.

"That's a good point," Chopper said.

"Perhaps there is something special about Makino's bar," Robin asked.

"I guess you could say that," Makino said. "Luffy, and Riruka too, I might add, were both delivered at my Party's Bar."

"Really?" Nami said.

"Yup. Right where you guys landed," Makino said. The Straw Hats made a mental note to wash the soles of their shoes later. "It's all a long story."

"You know it seems like only Riruka is normal in this family," Usopp sighed, making Makino giggle.

"Something funny," Chopper asked.

"It's just that I don't think Riruka is as "normal" as you think," Makino continued to giggle. They all exchanged confused glances. Makino stopped giggling when she saw Zoro's blades. "I didn't notice you had swords with you."

"Hm? These? Yeah I _am_ a swordsman after all," Zoro said as he gripped the hilt. "Is that a problem?"

"No, but… um, maybe you should hid them before Riruka notices them," Makino instructed.

"Does she have a problem with swords or something?" Zoro pushed, annoyed at the thought of someone trying to separate him from his swords.

"Well, no, but…." Makino looked uneasy.

"Moss Head, you neanderthal, don't make trouble for Makino!" Sanji shouted. "Look you're making her uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zoro snapped.

"Lunch is ready," Riruka called out as she came out of the kitchen in a pink apron, which made Sanji drool and Zoro roll his eyes at the cooks idiocy. "I hope you guys like chicken-. Are those swords?!"

Riruka gawked at Zoro's three swords and ran to him at a lightning fast speed. "They are! Can I see one?" Before Zoro could react, Riruka grabbed Zoro's Shusui and unsheathed the sword to reveal a black steel sword with a red hammon. "Black steel?! I've never seen a black steel blade before."

"Would give me back my sword," Zoro said angrily.

"You sword loving brute! Don't be mean to Riruka!" Sanji growled.

"Hey, Zoro, want to spar with me?" Riruka asked hopefully as she placed Shusui on Zoro's lap.

"What?" Zoro asked, feeling confused

"I'll go get my scythe." Riruka, excitedly, leaped up high enough to reach the second floor of the house and miss the railing. She then went through the hallway, leaving everyone, save for Makino, confused and stunned.

"I should've know this would happen," Makino sighed.

"What did happen?" Zoro felt extremely confused.

"You should probably get ready, Zoro," Makino warned. "Riruka has never been one to take no for an answer."

"Ready for what?!"

"That." Not more than a minute late, Riruka leaped down from the second floor hold a 6-foot long grim reaper style scythe, that seemed a bit too big for her.

"Alright Zoro let's go!"

"Go whe-YAAH!" Riruka ran to Zoro, grabbed him by the neck, dragged him out of the couch and through the front door, leaving the others very, _very_ confused.

"So, you ready?" Riruka asked eagerly, after dropping him on the dirt road. The neighborhood was wide enough for a decent spar.

"For what…?" Zoro, tiredly, asked again, as he stood up.

"To spar," Riruka answered with a fun loving grin that made her look almost exactly like her big brother. Then she immediately swung her scythe at him at full speed, making Zoro immediately block it by crossing his two swords. His block was successful, but he could feel the force of the blow all across his body.

' _This girl is… strong!_ ' Zoro thought, then he grinned. ' _Alright, if it's a fight she wants it's a fight she'll get!_ '

Zoro returned her swing with an equally powerful thrust, but she she blocked it, while grinning at him. The two began a clash of swings as both tried to score a hit against each other.

"Can someone explain what just happened," Nami asked frantically as everyone scrambled out of Riruka's house.

"Riruka loves blades," Makino answered affectionately.

"What?"

"Swords, knives, axes, basically anything made of metal and can cut you," Makino explained. "Although, her all time favorite blades are scythes."

"Okay…." Nami didn't really get it.

"So what does that have to do with wanting to fight Zoro," Usopp asked.

"Probably one of the few things she loves more than blades is fighting people who use blades, but there aren't very many blade users on this island, and Riruka's challenged practically everyone who's even remotely good with a blade. Basically, if you have a blade, she'll challenge you."

"Hey, Usopp, do you want to hold my sword for the rest of the month?" Brook offered, not wanting to fight Riruka.

"Hell no! I don't want her challenging me!" Usopp declined fearfully. She was keeping up with Zoro fairly well, though he could tell Zoro was holding back a bit.

"Moss Head! If you hurt, her I'll kill you!" Sanji threatened, but Zoro was too engrossed by the battled to react.

"She certainly is a rambunctious girl, isn't she," Robin said goodnaturedly.

"I guess that's one way to put it," Franky sighed.

"I hope no one gets hurt out there," Chopper said with concern.

After a couple of minutes people started coming out their homes at the sound of the clashing steel. A plump, older woman approached Makino from a few houses down.

"Hello, Makino," the older woman greeted casually, as if not at all bothered by the fight between a young girl and grown man.

"Hello, Darcy," Makino greeted back.

"She's at it again, huh," Darcy said with her hand on her cheek.

"Afraid so, but at least she's enjoying herself," Makino said affectionately.

"This has happened before!?" Nami felt a headache coming on.

"Yes, there have been many times when she randomly attack some poor guy for just having a sword," Makino explained.

"Oh, I see…." Was no one normal in Luffy's family.

Neither fighter seemed to notice the crowd watching them, either that or they just didn't care. The sparring went on for 10 minutes, but neither of them were growing the least bit tired. Riruka leaped away to get some distance between them.

"So this is the strength of someone who's been fighting in the Grand Line," Riruka said with admiration. "You're super strong, Zoro, even though you are holding back."

"So you can tell, huh? But you _did_ say that this was a sparring, besides I'm not the only one guilty of holding back, am I?" Zoro grinned wildly.

"You got me," Riruka smiled innocently. "But since we're just sparring, how about we finish this with one big finishing attack."

"Sure." Zoro grinned menacingly. "If you can handle it."

That only made Riruka smirk. Riruka got into a stance, turned her torso approximately _48 degrees,_ and gripped the handle of her scythe with both hands.

Makino's eyes widened as she recognized the stance. "Riruka don't! You'll destroy the whole neighborhood!"

"Wait, what?!" The majority of the Straw Hats shouted.

But she didn't appear to hear her. She was about to swing her scythe when suddenly a black fuzzy slipper from above hit her clean on her head. "Riruka, you bimbo!" Shouted an angry girl's voice. "Do you wanna wreck the whole neighborhood?!"

The Straw Hats. including Zoro, looked up to see a girl, who looked to be about Riruka's age, through an open wind of the top floor of the house directly across the road, from Riruka's house. She had long wavy brown hair the went to her back, amber eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a blue long sleeved shirt and a black mini skirt. Her amber eyes flared with anger in a way similar to Nami whenever she got angry with the guys for being idiots.

"When I get down there…." The girl ran from her window in a huff.

"Who was she?" Nami asked Makino.

"She's Claire," Makino answered with relieved sigh, happy that Riruka didn't wreck the neighborhood. "One of Riruka's best friends. She's one of the people who keeps Riruka under control."

"They all need someone to keep an eye on them," Usopp said dryly. He thought back to how many times Luffy would be dead or worse if one of them wasn't there to watch him.

In under a minute, Claire stormed out of her house, and ran to Riruka, then she started smacking her over the head repeatedly. "Do you have brain in that head of yours?"

"Claire, stop hitting me," Riruka complained childishly.

"No!"

"Guess we won't be finishing the sparring match," Zoro sighed as he sheathed his swords. As he did the people watching could tell the show was over and began to go on with their days. He walked over to the others only to be greeted by a smack from Nami. "What was that for!"

"You got too carried away out there!" She scolded. "What were you thinking getting so serious?"

"She was strong," Zoro answered.

"I could see that, but it was only a sparring match, wasn't it?"

"Your point?"

"You don't do finishing moves in sparring matches."

"Not necessarily…." Although Zoro knew that was mostly true.

"You nearly destroyed the neighborhood! We would've had to pay for it all!"

"Is that why you're mad!? You greedy little witch!"

"Don't call my darling Nami a witch you barbaric Moss Head!" Sanji roared, which to the usual fight between the cook and the swordsman.

"I feel like I'm watching some kind of slapstick comedy routine." Makino sweat dropped as the arguments flared up.

"That's pretty typical for our bunch," Robin said affectionately.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on, here!?" A blonde haired boy about Riruka's age in a blue sweatshirt ran to Riruka, whose head was covered with bumps, was and Claire, who delivered those bumps. The boy glanced at Riruka's scythe and sighed. "Riruka, you attacked someone again didn't you?"

"Yeah, she did," Claire said in annoyed tone.

"Another friend?" Usopp asked.

"Yup. That's Gordon, but Riruka and the rest of her friends call him Guzzy," Makino explained.

"Why?" Franky asked, confused at why someone would call someone "Guzzy".

"Ask them."

"Why's everyone so mad at me?" Riruka pouted childishly.

"You were going to use "that" attack," Claire said.

Guzzy flinched. "You mean the one-"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Riruka, you are such a reckless airhead!"

"I would've had it under control," Riruka said.

"No offense, but you and self control are like water and oil. You don't mix." Claire said sassily.

"Hey, what's going on," said a long pink haired girl approached the trio. "Is there a party or what."

"Oh, just the usual trouble our friendly neighborhood scythe swinger brings," Claire explained.

"Her name is Piruha," Makino answered before anyone asked. "Another good friend."

"Got into another fight again, huh?" Piruha surmised with a smile. She wore an open crimson jacket over a pinkish white shirt and a red mini skirt,

"So what? I can do what I want, can't I," Riruka said as she crossed her arms.

"Not at the cost of our homes," Guzzy said.

"Do you guys always have to cause such a racket," a wavy silver haired boy complained.

"You mean you don't enjoy it, Jason," said a dark blue haired boy. "I enjoy the crazy."

"That makes one of you, Akiho," Jason grumbled.

"More friend?" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper asked in unison.

"More friends," Makino answered.

"Riruka has too many male friends," Sanji said enviously, the he gawked at Claire and Piruha with hearts in his eyes. "But her female friends are so pretty!"

"Is he a womanizer?" Makino asked.

"Unfortunately," Nami sighed.

"I'm kind of surprised Luffy would want such a person on his crew," Makino said.

"He's a very good cook," Nami explained.

"That says it all," Makino said with a laugh.

"Luffy seems to mean a lot to you." Nami said.

"Him and Riruka both," Makino said with dreamy eyes. "I loved them like a little brother and sister, or maybe a son or daughter. I don't have either, so I wouldn't know."

"However you feel, you must be quite trustworthy, considering their mother left them with you," Nami said.

"Technically she didn't _leave_ them with anyone," Makino explained. "She didn't leave any kind of will or anything like that, so Garp was given custody of them. I just took care of them whenever he left on marine business."

"Garp took _care of_ both of them, huh?" Nami thought to the so-called marine hero she had met at Water 7. "Did he "train" Riruka too?"

"So you know about that, huh?" Makino smiled awkwardly. "Unfortunately, he trained both of them since they were able to crawl."

"Did he now…."

"Who are those guys," Guzzy said from the distance. He looked at the pirates with an inquisitive look. "I think I've seen them before somewhere…."

"Now that you mention it," Claire began as she examined the Straw Hats, "I feel like I've seen them somewhere before, too. That green haired guy was also able to fight evenly with Riruka."

"He was?" Piruha said open mouthed. "Then he's gotta be some kind of monster, like Jason and Piruka."

"She called you a monster, J,' Akiho said teasingly at Jason, who just growled, feeling annoyed with him. "So anyway, Riruka, who are they? Riruka?"

All 5 friends turned their heads to the scythe wielding girl. Riruka stood there, smiling dreamily with her eyes closed.

"She fell asleep," all 5 of them said dryly.

"She fell asleep?!" The Straw Hats shouted.

"Oh she did it again," Makino sighed.

"This happens a lot?" Nami asked the green haired woman exasperatedly.

"Not often. Just every once in awhile," Makino explained.

"There's no question now, those two really _are_ related," Usopp muttered to himself.

"Even so…." Sanji said seriously. The he yelled, with hearts in his eyes, "Riruka is just so cute when she's asleep!"

"Love-Cook…." Zoro growled annoyed.

"Well, you can't argue she's _cute_ you know," Robin said affectionately. "If there's one thing those two have in common, it's that they're both so cute."

Nami twitched at Robin saying "they're _both_ so cute," which didn't go unnoticed by Makino. The local beauty put a hand on her cheek, smiled, and thought, ' _huh, I wonder if Nami…?_ '

"I wouldn't go that far, Robin darling," Sanji said while lighting a smoke. "They do have similar traits, but calling Luffy cute is like calling a bear cuddly."

"You think?" Robin said with a smile. "Maybe it's something only a woman can understand."

Sanji's jaw fell, making his freshly lit cigarette fall on the ground. "Y-you're joking, aren't you my darling?! I-I mean to think that idiot-"

"Sanji, let's not forget that the person who took care of Luffy is standing right next to us," Nami said sternly while gesturing to Makino, who just smiled innocently.

"R-right…." Sanji said as his temper deflated. "Apologies, Makino."

"It's alright. I'm sure you don't mean anything by it," Makino said, then she slyly glanced at Nami, confusing the younger girl. "But since we're on the subject, Nami, what do you think of how Luffy looks?"

"What?" Nami's cheeks turned slightly red. 'Oh… well um… I don't know. I've never really thought about Luffy's appearance. I don't think he's ugly I can say that much, but he could he could definitely dress better. Well you know how he is… ha ha ha…." Nami's awkward, forced laugh earned her several awkward glances.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Chopper asked with genuine concern. "You're getting all red. Maybe I should treat you?"

""Treat" her?" Makino said, before Nami could say a thing. "Are you saying you're a doctor?"

"That's right. I'm the ship's doctor," Chopper said modestly.

"But on your wanted poster it said you were a pet."

"That was mistake!" Chopper exclaimed, getting red, but not as red as Nami.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Makino said sincerely. "I seem to be getting in the bad habit of putting my foot in my mouth."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Nami said, feeling thankful of the change of subject. "It's an honest mistake. Not to mention the whole reason Luffy invited Chopper in the first place is because he's a talking reindeer, who can transform."

"That definitely sound like Luffy," Makino said affectionately. "I remember one time-"

"Hey, you guys!" Riruka called out as she and her friends approached the 8 pirates and Makino. " I want to introduce you to my friends."

"What happened to yo?" Frank asked noting the oversized bumps on Riruka's head.

"Claire the meany hit me a dozen time," Riruka complained childishly.

"Don't give me such a stupid nickname," Claire said irritably. "Besides I only hit you three times and if I didn't you would've been sleeping all day, while _standing up_! Who does that?"

"Sorry, I was up late last night, so I didn't get much sleep," Riruka said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Whatever," Claire said dismissively. "Anyway, who are they?"

"Oh, right. I have to introduce you," Riruka gestured to her big brother's crew. "Guys, these people are apart of my big brother's pirate crew. Say hello."

Silence.

The five teenagers eye's widened when they heard what Riruka said. Their expressions were similar to when the Straw Hats discovered Luffy had a sister, and just like them, they screamed at the top of their lungs:

"WWWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?"


	3. Enter: Monkey D Layla

**Yay! I finally finished the third chapter! In this chapter, a new OC will get to make an appearance. The relationship between Luffy and his sister will be developed.**

 **With me getting further along 'Luffy's Terrifying Mom' i think I'll be able to update more stories!**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Enter: Monkey D. Layla

Needless to say, the bombshell dropped on Riruka's friends was a large one.

"She doesn't beat around the bush, does she?" Brook muttered.

"In her defense there really isn't any _proper_ way to say your big brother's pirate crew just magically appeared out of nowhere from the Grand Line, which must be hundreds to thousands of miles from here, in a single instant," Robin said.

"But she was so blunt about it though," Usopp said.

"H-hold on… what?" Claire stuttered. "What do you mean they're your brothers crew?"

"It means what it means," Riruka said. "They-are-my-big-brother's-crew."

"But how'd they even get here?" Guzzy asked.

"With a magic stone," Riruka said matter-of-factly.

"Again with the bluntness," Usopp said to himself.

"What?" They said after a moment of thought.

"Um… maybe we should talk about this inside," Makino interjected.

"Good idea, Makino," Riruka chimed. "You guys can eat with us, I made enough food for a hundred people!"

The five of them reluctantly agreed. They all trekked passed the living room and into the dining room to be greeted by a beautiful and mouth watering meal of chicken, stew, and other delicacies. Riruka was not exaggerating when she said she made food for a hundred people.

"Wow, this all looks great," Nami said, as she eyed the spread. "I'm surprised you can make so much in so little time."

"I'm used to cooking a lot of food in a short amount of time," Riruka explained.

"I see," Nami said as she thought of Luffy, knowing (Or at the very least suspecting) that Riruka probably developed her cooking skill from cooking for Luffy.

"But there seems to be a shortage of chairs," Makino said, noting that there were 10 chairs and 15 people.

"Not to worry, I've got folding chairs in the attic. I'll go get them."

"Before you do that, Riruka," Claire said to Riruka before she could make a move. "Explain to us how your brother's crew can be here."

"I told you already, through a magic stone," Riruka explained unhelpfully.

"What does that mean?!"

"Eh-hem," Robin coffed. "I think I can explain it better."

Robin explained about the Origin Stone and how they will be trapped on the island for a month. As she explained, Nami knew that this was a crazy explanation. Even by the Grand Line standards, this just seemed impossible. She barely believed it herself. If she hadn't' already had to deal with fake gods and zombies in the past year, she wouldn't've believed Robin either. She wouldn't blame Riruka's friends if they didn't believe her.

"Okay," they said in unison.

"You're just gonna believe us?!" Nami shouted incredulously.

"Eh, whatever," Claire said as she took a seat at the table, followed by her four friends. "I mean… Riruka's brother has a devil fruit, right, and if something like that can exist, then isn't anything possible?"

"You have a point," Nami said, feeling impressed at how open minded this girl was. She was right too. Compared to islands in the sky and talking skeletons, a magic rock that send people to a place that was thousands of miles away wasn't the most unbelievable thing in the world. In fact, it was kind of tame.

"...Besides after growing up with _that_ girl," Claire pointed to Riruka, "I could believe anything!"

The other four nodded in agreement.

"You know, sometimes I think you guys just don't have a high opinion of me," Riruka pouted. "Whatever, I'll go get those chairs now." Riruka headed up to her attic.

"You know…." Usopp said as he stared at the food with hungry eyes. "All of this really does look good."

"Plus we didn't get to eat lunch yet," Zoro noted, earning the agreement of the other boys, minus Sanji. They all reached out for the food, but then Nami intervened, by smacking away all of their hands.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Usopp asked as and the other boys rubbed their, now red, hands.

"Don't you children have any manners?" Nami scolded harshly. "Riruka made us this meal, and now she's going to get us extra chairs, but you boys are rude enough to just start eating without her? No way. We wait."

They all, silently, complied.

"Nami is so beautiful when she's yelling," said Sanji in love mode. Then he turn to the guys "And she's right. It's rude to eat when not everyone's at the table."

"That Nami girl is kind of scary," Guzzy said to the other two boys.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"I'm guessing you're the one who keeps everyone in line?" Claire asked with a giggle.

"Oh, um, I wouldn't say that. Just occasionally," Nami said modestly.

' _Occasionally?_ ' The boys thought.

"Whatever you say, miss, but you really are cool," Claire said, making Nami blush.

"Thanks for the complement," Nami said.

"Yes, Nami is indeed amazing, but you and Piruha are equally amazing," Sanji said in a flirty voice as he approached the two young girls. He pulled out two roses from out of nowhere and handed it to the girls. "For you, my dears."

The girls, reluctantly, took them with confused looks.

"T-thanks…." Claire said awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, much appreciated…." Piruha said, equally awkward. The three young boys looked annoyed at Sanji's flirty behavior.

"Might I say that you both are very mature looking for your age," Sanji continued.

"Mature looking?" Claire repeated.

"Yes, very mature," Sanji leered at the two girls above average… female parts.

"Where Are you looking?!" They exclaimed in unison, while blushing profusely and covering themselves up with their arms.

"Okay, you have got to back off, you dirty old man," Guzzy growled as he jumped up from his seat.

"O-old man?! Dirty?!" Sanji said incredulously. "I'm only nineteen, you brat! And there's nothing dirty about my affection for-"

"Sanji…" Nami said darkly, making the chef flinch. As Nami smacked Sanji hard enough to knock him into the nearest wall, she exclaimed, "stop the sexual harassment!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Sanji, you shouldn't beat around the bush with young ladies," Brook said smoothly, as he approached Claire and Piruha. "May I see your panties?"

The young boys and everybody else fall over. Nami was going to smack Brook, but the two girls beat her to it. "Okay, that's it!" They shouted in unison as the both punched Brook into a different wall while they were red in the face.

"Uggh! Why is everyone on Riruka's brother's crew such perverts," Claire said angrily.

"Seriously," Piruha agreed.

"No need to complement us," Franky said gleefully.

"We weren't!" They said in unison.

"Really sorry about them," Nami said while bowing.

"Forget it," Claire sighed as Riruka came in the kitchen holding enough chairs for everyone to sit in. "Wait, did we just punch a skeleton?"

"I-I think we did," Piruha said in a daze voice.

"I'm back," Riruka chimed. As she put down the chairs, she looked at the kitchen and noticed that Sanji and Brook were laying on the floor with noticeable bumps on their heads(how a skeleton could get a bump on the head was beyond her understanding). "What happened in here?"

"Nothing." Her two female friends said in an irritable tone.

"Whatever," Riruka shrugged. "I brought the chairs."

"Thanks for the trouble," Nami said thankfully.

"Don't mention it," Riruka said.

Everyone immediately began eating. As the food went into their mouths, the Straw Hats were how hungry they all were and it made some of them wonder if teleportation made you hungry, more than that, they were all surprised by how delicious the food was. It might've even been at Sanji level.

"This is delicious," Nami said after a few bites.

"It' really good," Usopp agreed.

"Ah, it only makes sense that an angel such as you could make such a delicious meal," Sanji said dramatically.

"Thanks…." Riruka looked embarrassed by the complements. "But I don't deserve all the credit, after all, I learned everything from Makino."

"Ah, it only makes sense that an angel would teach another angel!" Sanji exclaimed.

"This guy's a real basket case," Jason muttered to himself.

"It wasn't anything special," Makino said. "I merely taught her the basics. After that she picked up everything else quite easily. She has a real knack for cooking."

"Cooking's one of the few things she can do other than breaking stuff," Claire said with a chuckle, earning the collective nods of her friends.

"Hey!" Riruka said incredulously. "I can do lots of other things besides breaking stuff!"

"Really?" Claire said coolly. "Like what?"

"Well… you know… I can do math!" Riruka offered. After an awkward moment of silence, Riruka slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Anyway… what are you guys gonna do now," Claire asked the Straw Hat crew. "Not that it's any of my business, but it sounds like you guys don't have a place to stay while you're here."

"Um…" Nami wasn't sure how to answer. The thought hadn't occurred to her that, since they were stuck here for a month, they would need a place to stay for that time. She glanced at her crewmates, but they only shrugged.

"They're, obviously, going to stay with me," Riruka spoke up.

"But there are eight of us, and we're going to be here for a month, and we don't even have any money to help with food and stuff," Nami explained, though, in the back of her mind, for some strange reason, she wanted to stay in the house where her captain grew up.

"Don't worry about it," Riruka assured. "My grandpa always sends money, and I'm sure we can squeeze all of you in here. So, how about it?"

"Well… if you're sure it's okay, then thanks for having us," Nami agreed politely.

"It's very kind of you to take us in," Robin nodded.

"It's SUPER nice of you!"

"You're a true angel," Sanji swooned.

"No need to be so nice, guys," Riruka blushed.

"Not that it's my business," Claire said again. "But don't you think you should discuss this with Layla?"

"Who's Layla," Chopper asked.

"Luffy doesn't tell you guys anything, does he," Riruka sighed. "She's my little sister."

"There's another girl in your family," Sanji exclaimed as he choked on his food. "How old is she?"

"She's a year younger than I am. I'm 15, by the way, and so are my friends here."

"So she is 14, huh," Sanji said as he rubbed his chin, most likely contemplating the age difference.

"Pedophile," Zoro coughed.

"What'd you say, Mosshead?" Sanji growled, jumping up from his chair.

"I said you're a disgusting pervert, Love Cook," Zoro snarled back. Just like that, the two got into another of their infamous fights.

"...I'd to apologize in advance for well… everything any of us might do to your house while we're here," Nami said humbly.

"It, fine. Anyway, Makino, why didn't you tell them about Layla," Riruka asked.

"I thought it would be nice surprise," Makino giggled.

"Um, you know, there are a few pictures of all the Monkey kids here in this kitchen," Piruha said, pointing from behind her to the counter.

"Pictures?" Nami glanced at the kitchen counter and saw several picture frames of what had to be the family in younger years. Among them was a picture of what had to be a miniature Luffy and Riruka and a baby in the arms of the mother.

"Yeah, but it's all outdated. Just stuff of when we we're little kids," Riruka explained.

"Yeah, but I doubt much has changed since then," Guzzy said teasingly.

"Watch it, Gordan," Riruka said darkly.

"Yes, maim," Guzzy squeaked.

"Anyway, I'm sure Layla won't mind too much," Riruka continued. "She always says how she was curious to see the idiots that joined our idiot brother's crew."

That made some of the Straw Hat's a bit annoyed and embarrassed, although none of them could deny that Luffy didn't always appear as someone who could be a leader of men. By the time the time they finished their lunches, the Straw Hats made an interesting discovery, Riruka could just as much as her brother, but with better table manners. Riruka also had no problem sharing, which made some of them question whether or not she and Luffy were related. Once they finished eating, Makino, Sanji, and Nami offered to help Riruka with the dishes, but she declined saying she had five helpers.

"Why do we have to help?!" The so-called "helpers" shouted incredulously.

"Cause you ate the food I so lovingly made," Riruka said. "I mean look at all those dishes!"

"You made ninety percent of those dishes," Claire retorted.

"You know, I really don't mind helping with the dishes," Makino interjected.

"I also don't mind getting the guys involved to help," Nami offered, making most of the males of the crew lash out at her.

"It's fine, Makino, Nami," Riruka assured. She looked at her five friends with a cold stare. "Just help."

There was cold silence surrounding the kitchen. Riruka didn't beg or yell her words, but she said it with such an underlying commanding tone that she made everyone in the room want to clean the dishes, hell they would've cleaned the whole house if asked to.

"Fine…." They agreed dejectedly.

"Well, that was weird," Usopp said when he, his crew mates, and Makino left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"I know," Nami nodded, sitting on the couch. "I felt like I'd clean the whole house all by myself if Riruka asked me too."

"Riruka has a talent for making people see her way of things," Makino explained.

"With a talent like that, she'd be a better captain than her brother," Sanji said, lighting up his cigarette. He was thankful that he never went anywhere without his lighter and cigarettes.

"I don't know, I think Luffy has that ability too if you pay attention," Robin said.

"Well, his little sister seems to be more effective, though," Zoro said.

"Tell me about it," Franky muttered. "She spoke so commandingly, if Luffy hadn't met us first, who knows maybe we'd be the Riruka Pirates or something."

"If Luffy hadn't met us first, most of us would be dead," Zoro pointed out.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean dead," Makino asked with worried tone.

"He mean figuratively, of course," Nami lied before Zoro could say anything, but Makino could tell it was a lie.

"I see, well I should be going," Makino shrugged as she walked to the door. "I have to prepare for the night rush at the bar."

"Bar, huh," Zoro said slurping his lips. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me in on the rush?"

"Can you pay?" Makino asked.

"Um…"

"Sorry, but I can't give you alcohol for free," Makino said. "Even if you are Luffy's friend, I am running a business, you know?"

"Oh…" Zoro shrunk into depression.

"I'm sorry," Makino said meaningfully.

"Don't be," Nami said dismissively. "You're right, you shouldn't have to pay for us. Zoro is just being a baby."

"Thanks for understanding," Makino said as she opened the door. "Oh, if things get too cramped in here, you can stay at my inn, we always have extra rooms."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind," Nami said before Makino walked out.

"So what do we do now?" Brook asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Not much we can do," Sanji said, blowing out a smoke. "We're stuck on this island until the next full moon."

"Maybe there's another way," Chopper suggested.

"If there was, we aren't the ones qualified to search for it," Robin said thoughtfully. "This is something beyond our understanding and it is best not to toy around with it recklessly. We may even cause adverse effects to us."

"Can it really be that bad?" Usopp asked.

"I agree with Robin-Chan," Sanji nodded. "An amateur can't expect to be able to successfully make filet mignonette on the first try and we can't expect to solve this weird power with so little knowledge."

"When you put it like that, I understand," Chopper nodded.

"So I think we should just wait until the next full moon," Robin smiled. "Agreed?"

"Yeah, I guess that's all we can do," Zoro said as everyone else agreed. "But worries me most right now is Luffy."

"I know what you mean," Nami sighed, putting her hand on her cheek. "Riruka said it best, Luffy is stubborn to a fault. If he hasn't already figured out we've all disappeared, he will soon enough."

"Will he even go to the ship if he's looking for us," Franky asked.

"Does he even know how to find it?" Brook asked.

"Of course he doesn't!" Most of them screamed.

* * *

"So, anything wrong, Riruka," Claire asked in the middle of dish washing.

"Why would anything be wrong," Riruka looked at Claire quizzically.

"You really shouldn't underestimate how long we've all known each other," Jason said as he dried the dishes.

"What makes you think I have a problem?"

"You fell asleep while standing up," Guzzy said, rinsing dishes with Piruha. "Sure, your brother and grandpa do it, but you've never have before."

"So, care to tell us what's up," Akiho asked he handed dishes to Guzzy and Piruha to be rinsed.

"Does it have to with Shinta-Chan?" Piruha asked.

"It's annoying having people worry for me," Riruka sighed. "You guessed it, Piruha. It's been three days since that kid disappeared on me and I'm worried. I was up half the night looking for him in Foosh City."

"I'm worried about Shinta-Chan too," Claire admitted. "But you can't ignore your sleep needs. You'll burn out."

"And I'm just supposed to ignore a 6 year old boy that's alone on the streets?" Riruka glared at her.

"I didn't say that-"

"I know you didn't," Riruka interjected. "Sorry, I'm just a little annoyed at that kid for running away. Why would he run away from a roof over his head and food on the table?"

"Well, I kind of get it," Jason spoke up. "I'm an orphan and the one thing I didn't want was to be taken away by some goody two shoes who didn't know a thing about me."

"And if I remember correctly, Jason, you were a punk loner who needed me to knock some sense into your thick skull," Riruka retorted hotly.

"And I'll always be thankful for what you did for me," Jason insisted. "It's just that a kid like Shinta wants space."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't give this so called _space_ ," Riruka said irritably.

"We've noticed," the five said dryly.

"Maybe we should change the subject? Arguing isn't helping any," Piruha said. "So, Riruka, how do you feel about your brother's crew being here?"

"I don't know," Riruka sighed. "I'm disappointed that bro only has one swordsman."

"It figures that'd be all you cared about," Claire sighed.

"What else is there to care about," Riruka tilted her head.

"What about the fact that he has two smoking hot babes on his crew," Akiho said jokingly. "You know, there could be a chance that them and your brother could be… you know?"

"That's a little gross, Akiho," Riruka said, slightly disgusted. "Besides, Robin is way too old for, Luffy, but I guess he and Nami don't look too bad together."

"What about the fact that there are at least three perverts on his crew," Claire pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure they're harmless," Riruka dismissed. "Worst comes to worst, I'll lop off their heads."

"You'd actually do it, wouldn't you," Guzzy half smiled. "Anyway, do you really think Layla will be fine with letting them stay here?"

"She'll be reluctant, but they are kind of our responsibility, since they're Luffy's crew," Riruka said.

"You know, isn't it about time for Layla to come back home," Claire reminded. "She's a sweet girl, but if she sees those guy in her house… and let's be honest, they do look kind of shady… won't she try to attack them."

Riruka blinked several times. "I should probably go wait for her in th-"

"WOAH!" Usopp came flying into the kitchen through the doorless opening like he'd been thrown and landed on the kitchen table. Fortunately for him, Riruka and the others had already cleared the table of any plates and silverware, although he was still considerably banged up.

"My table," Riruka complained. It didn't break, but it did fall over. Riruka ran over to Usopp. She knew what happened, but felt it was better to make a confirmation. "Mr. Usopp, what happened."

"Some crazy girl came and started attacking," he explained in a raspy voice. "Started telling us to get out."

"Yeah," Riruka started awkwardly. "That's my sister, Layla."

"Figures," Usopp said before passing out.

* * *

 **Five minutes earlier**

" _Who are you people?" A girl's voice said from the front door. The Straw Hats turned to see a young girl that was probably around fourteen with a backpack on her at the front door. She was very pretty and slender. She had long raven black hair that went all the way down to her lower back, dark eyes, and light skin. she wore a dark dress. It them only a moment to realize that this girl looked almost exactly like the picture of Luffy's mother on the fireplace._

" _Are you… Layla?" Nami was the first to ask._

" _How do you know my name?" Layla asked, the suspicion in her voice obvious. If this girl really was Luffy's sister, than she certainly seemed to have a different personality compared to him. "Whatever, just get out."_

" _What-"_

" _I don't appreciate trespassers in my house, so leave before I get mean." She seemed pretty mean already._

" _Hold on, I get what you're saying, but if you'd just hear us out, I'm sure you'll understand," Nami reasoned._

" _Fine, I'll give you 60 seconds. Starting now," Layla said. "60, 59, 58, 57…"_

" _Wait, what?" Nami was confused_

" _51, 50 , 49-"_

" _Okay, okay!" Nami waved her hands. She wondered if everyone in Luffy's family was completely insane. "We're part of your brother Luffy's crew, but we got separated. Your sister, Riruka, said we can stay here until we can get back to him."_

 _Layla stopped counting. "You expect me to believe that? My brother is halfway around the world in the_ _ **Grand Line**_ _and even his so called crew was smart enough to ditch him, they wouldn't go halfway around the world to do it. Now It's already been 60 seconds, so either leave or I hurt you."_

" _Hold on, I know how this sounds, but- EEEK!" Nami ducked when Layla did a surprisingly high high kick straight for her face, but when she did, Nami ducked and and Layla ended up kicking Usopp square in the face, which was unfortunate for him, but irrelevant to Layla. The force of said kick sent the long nosed sniper flying straight into the kitchen._

* * *

 **Present**

Leaving Usopp behind, Riruka and her friends raced out of the kitchen to see Layla fighting the seven other pirates, who probably had better days. Layla was literally jumping all over the place, delivering kicks and punches to anyone near her. Dazed, the Straw Hats were making rushed and clumsy reactions. It was very hard for any of them to get a grip on her since she didn't stop moving for even a second… then suddenly, multiple hands had sprouted out of Layla's body and restrained her… in midair so she fell hard on the floor.

"What is this?" Layla grunted as she struggled in an attempt to break free. "A devil fruit?"

"Correct, I ate the Flower-Flower Fruit," Robin explained while her arms were crossed in a peculiar manner.

"I think I might prefer my brother's power better," Layla muttered. "You can probably use this ability to eavesdrop on people, I imagine."

"Robin wouldn't do that," Nami said as she got up from a crawl position on the floor. A thought occurred to her. Robin can make her eyes appear on her hand, so it makes sense that she could make an ear or two pop up, right. "Would you, Robin?"

"Do you mind calming a bit down, please," Robin asked Layla, ignoring Nami's question.

"Nice one, Robin," Franky whistled. He was knocked down during Layla's assault, which left his arms dented."You restrained her, but now what?"

"Only one thing to do," Brook said seriously as he approached Layla and knelt down. "Can I... see your panties?"

"She's fourteen, you pedophile!" Name smacked Brook over his skull.

"Okay, I believe you're apart of my brother's crew now," Layla said.

"Just like that?!" Nami exclaimed, shocked.

"There's a skeleton, a cyborg, and a reindeer with a blue nose," Layla listed. "This is a crew of freaks. This is _so_ a crew that idiot would make."

"Y-you have a point," Nami nodded, suddenly feeling a bit depressed. The others started to scratch their heads in annoyance.

"Layla, you can't just say things like," Riruka said, stepping into the conversation. "I'm sure they've realized a hundred times over how screwed they are for having Luffy as a captain. There's no need to rub salt on their wounds, you know?"

"Guess you got a point, sis," Layla said, ignoring the annoyed glares she and Riruka were receiving from the rest of the crew. "Can you let me go now, Nico Robin?"

"Of course," Robin complied, releasing Layla from her bind. "I assume you know all of our names."

"Yeah, Zoro, Nami, Sniper King, Chopper, Franky, but I don't know who's the skeleton," Layla said after she lifted herself up. "I'm Monkey D. Layla. Sorry for attacking you guys, it's just you can't ever be sure how many freaks and weirdos would just barge into a person's home for no good reason." Layla then gave her sister a sideways glance. "One of them lives with me."

"Point that eye somewhere else, Layla," Riruka said dryly.

"Hm, you make a valid point," Nami nodded. She also had more than a few freaks and weirdos living with her. "You two live here alone, right?"

"More or less," Layla said. "Grandpa does stay here when he's in the village."

"Still, that doesn't mean you can just attack people without hearing their story first," Zoro said as the others gave him a stare.

"I'd love to hear a lecture about violence from the great Pirate Hunter Zoro," Layla said sarcastically. "But I need an explanation. Riruka!"

Riruka explained to her sister that the Straw Hats had come here via a mysterious stone called the Origin Stone, which their brother touched and what caused this whole situation. She also said that they'd be able to return to where they came from in a month on the full moon.

"That is completely unscientific," Layla said. "But basic reason can never be used to explain anything that happens to us, can it?"

"...So Makino brought them here and now they're going to stay with us until they go back to Luffy," Riruka finished.

"I guess we've got no choice," Layla sighed.

"We appreciate all that you're doing for us," Nami bowed. "Oh wait, we haven't formally introduced ourselves to you have we. I'm Nami, that's Zoro, a the long nosed one is… where's Usopp?"

"Unconscious in the kitchen," Riruka and her friends said together. Chopper immediately went to go check on him.

"You guys are here," Layla said, just taking notice of her sister's friends.

"Hey, Layla," Claire said as she and the other four waved. "Sorry for not saying hi earlier, but there wasn't really a good time to jump in."

"It's cool," she shrugged.

"Anyway, a really important thought just occurred to me," Riruka said. "You guys came here without warning, so that means you don't have any other clothes besides the ones you're wearing now, right?"

"You're right, I didn't I didn't think of that," Nami realized.

"That will be troublesome," Robin said as she pondered solutions.

"Not that big a deal, is it," Zoro scoffed. "We can go a month with just one set of clothes."

The men nodded in agreement. Nami looked disgusted, Riruka's male friends looked at the male Straw Hats with looks of pity as Riruka and Layla looked at them with murderous looks. Both girls pounced on the guys and delivered several painful blows onto them, leaving them in pile of bumps and bruises.

"There's a rule in this house," Riruka said darkly.

"Follow proper hygiene," Layla finished.

"Okay," the guy's moaned.

"You two are tough," Nami smiled with approval.

"We kind of have to be," Layla said with a smirk.

"Regardless, I don't think mine or Layla's clothes will fit you, ," Riruka said. Nami was just a bit taller than the young girl. "And is out of the question. So, Claire, do you mind?"

"Hmph, you think I'll just obey because you ask me to do my favorite thing," Claire said as she pulled out some measuring tape from her pocket. With speed rivaling CP9, Claire zipped towards Nami and Robin and started measuring them. "Well, you're wrong. Hold still a bit, Ms. Nami." Nami was a little confused, but she complied as Claire got her measurements. "I'm not your servant, I'm not going to just do thing just because you asked. Could you men get up for a bit, please." The men complied, more or less used to peculiar situations like these. "I'm my own person. I'm going to the kitchen." Claire went to measure Chopper and Usopp.

"Three clothes each, please," Riruka requested. "I swear, sometimes even I don't understand that girl."

"At least she looked happy," Piruha giggled.

"Can someone explain what she was doing," Nami asked, looking really lost.

"Claire's a fashion designer," Guzzy said.

"She loves to make clothes," Akiho added.

"But for some weird reason she turns into some kind of tsundere when the topic comes up," Riruka put in.

"She's really good and has a great sense of style," Piruha said. "We all have some of her work, so trust me, you will love it."

"That's reassuring," Robin said with a smile.

"But we wouldn't want to put her through any trouble," Nami said.

"Trust me, you're not," Riruka assured. "She'd be angry if I _didn't_ ask her to make clothes for you guys."

"Well, okay," Nami said.

"Hey, Riruka," Guzzy said. "It's getting dark, my mom will get worried, so I'm going now."

"Kay," she said, then waved her fingers at as he was leaving. "Later, Guzzy, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I should head off too," Piruha said. "I have to help out at the bakery early tomorrow. I'll bring some bread tomorrow."

"Yum," Riruka slurped her lips.

"Guess I'll head home too," Jason said.

"I'll head out as well," Akiho said.

"Later guys, see you all tomorrow," Riruka said.

"See you soon," Layla said.

The four stopped an inch short of the door, turned in unison, and bowed. "Good luck, Straw Hats!"

"What?" The six said, but they left.

"Those guys," Riruka said annoyedly. "What jerks."

"Agreed," Layla nodded. "You have rude friends."

"I'm all done," Claire popped out of the kitchen followed by Usopp and Chopper.

"You!" Usopp said dramatically when he saw Layla and pointed his finger at her.

"Me," Layla said with an evil grin. "What of it?"

"You kicked me in the face," Usopp reminded.

"I've done worse," Layla dismissed. "But I gotta say, you're pretty sturdy. I kicked you right in the nose and it's not even broken."

"That's not something I'm proud about!"

"Usopp, don't you dare yell at Layla-chan," Sanji yelled at the sniper.

"She tried to kill me!"

"Well, I wasn't trying to kill you, just rough you up a bit," Layla confirmed. "Oh yeah, and I'm sorry."

"At least pretend like you mean it!" Usopp demanded.

"Anyway, sis," Layla addressed her sister, ignoring Usopp's complaint. "How about we decide where the freeloaders will be staying during their stay with us?"

'Freeloaders…' seven out of the eight Straw Hats thought in unison.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Riruka agreed, then started towards the stairs. "Let's go. Freeloader Pirates." Riruka added with a playful grin.

"Freeloader Pirates, huh," Robin said in amusement. "How clever."

"You know, suddenly I see why Luffy doesn't talk about his family much. They're all quite unpleasant," Usopp sighed.

"They grate on your nerves the same way a certain idiot captain does," Zoro muttered.

"You two are completely uncouth," Sanji shouted, then he shifted to his love mode. "I think they're completely adorable. I can't understand why Luffy never mentioned them to us. Oh, how I wish _I_ had little sisters as well- OOFF!"

"I don't even want to know what's going on inside that head of yours," Nami said after smacking Sanji on his head.

"Pervert," Zoro said as Usopp nodded.

"What'd you say? My feelings are as pure as the sky itself!" Sanji declared passionately.

"Yeah, a sky above a pig farm!" Zoro glared at the cook. The two quickly got into one of their classic fights,

"Why is wanting little sisters perverted," Chopper asked innocently.

"When you're older," Robin said maturely.

"Aw, you always say that," Chopper pouted.

"But little sisters are nice," Franky said proudly. "I myself have a couple back home."

"I, too, yearned for younger sisters back when I had skin and flesh. Yohohoho," Brook laughed. Suddenly, a hand sprouted out of both Franky and Brook's heads and it hit them very hard.

"Let's refrain from say such suggestive things while there are impressionable kids in the room, okay," Robin smiled darkly, making Franky and Brook shiver.

"Okay…" they both said.

"They do realize we can hear them, right?" Riruka wondered dryly.

"Guess you're not the only one with weird friends," Layla noted.

"Well, I'm going to go now," Claire told them. "Gotta make all those clothes, you know?"

"Okay, thanks for the trouble," Riruka said to her friend.

"Whatever. Night girls," Claire said as she was about to leave. "And good luck, Straw Hats."

"We're the ones who need luck!" Riruka and Layla shouted angrily, but the girl was gone.

"Well, come on," Riruka told the Straw Hats, who followed the two sisters up the stairs. The halls were a bit narrow, but easy enough for them to walk in, even Franky who was quite wide, and Brook, who was very tall. Riruka gave a quick explanation that there were four rooms designed to be lived in. Riruka and Layla each had their own rooms, and two were unoccupied. They were the old rooms of Luffy and their mother. When hearing about their mother, Layla asked if Riruka had told them that she was a marine, which the latter answered yes to.

"Oh, so does make you question everything you ever thought about him," Layla asked with a curiously evil smile.

"No, why would it," Zoro replied. "We already know that his grandfather is a marine, not like one more is going to make a difference."

"Well, I'm not saying it isn't a shock, but," Nami said. "Luffy is still our Luffy. This big reveal of his past isn't going to change anything."

"How boring," Layla sighed. "I was hoping for some more shock. Don't you guys have a sense of drama?"

"Putting their boringly dull beliefs on "big reveals" aside, I was thinking that one of the ladies sleeps in my room, and the other lady rooms with Layla," Riruka suggested. "You okay with that, sis?"

I guess that there's no other choice," Layla sighed. "But I get Ms. Robin. She seems calmer."

"What's that supposed to mean," Nami said insultingly. She knew she wasn't as mature as Robin, but she wasn't nearly as bad as the guys.

"Oh nothing," Layla said.

"Well, some of you boys can stay here," Riruka said when she opened the first door in the hallway. The room was spacious and well kept. It had cream colored carpeting, one queen sized bed, a dresser with a big mirror and picture frames, and a window to see the outside. It was quite a beautiful room.

"Wow, what a nice room," Nami said in awe.

"This was our mom's room," Riruka said.

"Y-your mom's room," Nami repeated.

"It's been preserved ever since she died," Layla said.

"And you're going to let some of _us_ stay in here?" Usopp said incredulously.

"Sure, why not," Riruka shrugged.

"I have a few complaints, but nothing much I can do, right?" Layla murmured.

"Such generosity!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes. "I'm falling in love!"

"Sorry, but we're not into older guys," both sisters said in unison, making Sanji feel like arrows pierced his heart and fall to the ground.

"Not one to take rejection well, is he," Riruka said as she looked down on Sanji's sorry state.

"You can ignore him," Nami said dryly.

"Worthless cook," Zoro muttered.

"Him aside, this a really nice room," Nami said as she looked around. "I wouldn't mind staying here."

"But we thought it would be better to divide the boys between this room and Luffy's old room," Riruka said.

"I have a solution!" Sanji exclaimed as he rose up.

"He bounces back a little too quick…" the two girls muttered.

"I shall room with Riruka-chan and Layla-chan!"

"Not a chance!" Nami knocked him down.

"Well… I don't really mind," Riruka put in.

"Huh?" Nami and some of the others looked confused.

"You guys are apart of Luffy's crew," Riruka said kindly. "So we trust you."

"The guy's a fool no doubt about that, but I would be very shocked if he had people that would harm defenseless girls on his crew," Layla said, equally kindly. The Straw Hats were touched at how much faith these two girls, who barely knew them, had in them. All because they were crew members their big brother had chosen.

"Awww…" Some of the weaker Straw Hats and Sanji all blushed and rubbed their heads in embarrassment. Chopper was telling them to shut up while dancing happily. Robin giggled at their cuteness. Even Zoro had to suppress a grin and blush as he looked away in embarrassment.

' _These guys are suckers for compliments, aren't they?_ ' Layla and Riruka thought. "Let's move on to Luffy's room," Riruka ordered.

And so they followed only a few steps and arrived at a door with a paper sign taped onto it. It said…

" _Riruka and Layla! keep out_ ," Nami read. "Aww, how cute."

"The funny thing is, he made me write it," Riruka giggled.

"When you think about it, he should've realized that a piece of paper wasn't going to work," Layla said in amusement. When they went in, it revealed a room that was practically designed for a child… and surprisingly clean for Luffy's room. It was probably 2-3rds the size of their mother's room.

"Why's the bed so small," Franky wondered, pointing at at the small race car bed in the room. It looked too small for Luffy. "Luffy's no giant, but that looks just a teeny bit too small for the rubber guy."

"Well, he hasn't lived here in 10 years so there was never any need to change the bed," Riruka explained.

"What? Why," Nami asked.

"It's a long story, but for certain reasons our grandpa made Luffy live in the mountains with Ace," Riruka explained. "Do you guys know who Ace is?"

"Yeah, we met him in Alabasta," Usopp said. "He seemed way different from Luffy. Much more polite and considerate. Kind of like you." Usopp stared at Layla. "And unlike you."

Layla just smiled playfully back at him. "Oh, you're staring staring at me so hard. Have you fallen for me?"

"Like hell!" That got a laugh out of some of his crew mates.

"Heads up, Long Nose, those reactions are only making her want to tease you more," Riruka warned. "This room would be covered in dust if I didn't come in every now and then to clean. Anyway, I was thinking Chopper could stay in here and two others could use the inflatable beds we've got here, sound good?"

"That's okay with me," Chopper said as the others nodded.

"Good then. Oh, yeah," Riruka pointed to a small treasure chest made of wood. "Those are Luffy's old toys, so feel free to play with them."

"Toys!" Usopp, Chopper, and Franky exclaimed as they charged at the wooden chest.

"I-I was just joking…" Riruka said as she and Layla sweat dropped. Layla said, "Quite childish, aren't they?"

"They are," Nami sighed. They moved on and it was decided that Usopp, Chopper, and Franky would sleep in Luffy's old room, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook would get their mother's former room, Robin would bunk with Layla, and Lastly, Nami with Riruka. While Zoro and Sanji did complain about sharing a room, with some choice words from Riruka, they settled down. With the arrangements settled, Riruka told their guests that they could do whatever until they wanted to sleep.

"Just don't break anything," Layla instructed.

"You know, I was thinking about this before, but," Nami looked out the living room window. "It sure got dark very quickly."

"It would, since it is getting closer to winter," Riruka said. "Today was a bit on the warm side, but who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and snow will fall before you guys have to leave."

"It's winter?" Some of the Straw Hats asked.

"Yeah, is the weather different on the Grand Line?" Layla asked.

"Way different," Nami said with a smile. "It didn't occur to me that, since we're back in East Blue, we'd be back in more predictable weather."

"I've heard that the Grand Line has unpredictable weather," Layla mentioned. "They say that you would need a top class Navigator to even have a chance at overcoming that sea."

"Well it's a good thing we've got me," Nami said proudly.

"Indeed it is," Sanji swooned.

"You're the navigator," Riruka asked. "Well I hope you're as good as you claim, because my big brother has the directional sense of a blind turtle in the desert."

"Believe me, I know and don't worry, because I am," Nami declared confidently. Not more than a second after she had said that, a transponder snail could be heard from the kitchen. " _Poroporoporo…_ "

"You think," Usopp was the first to say.

"It has to be, right," Chopper asked.

"I have to admit, I didn't think he'd actually think to call us," Sanji muttered. "How did he know that we came here?"

"I have an assumption, but who are you guys expecting to hear from?" Layla asked.

"It has to be Luffy," Riruka said excitedly.

* * *

Going back several hours prior to the alleged Luffy's call, the young man known as Izec led him to his home, a small cabin hidden deep in the woods. It was pretty well made and was built in an ideal location with tall trees providing plenty of shade. On the inside, it was equipped with the bare necessities such as beds and a kitchen. Izec told Luffy he could cook up the bear and he could use the transponder snail while he cooked. Luffy hesitated picking up the snail.

"What's up," Izec asked curiously. "Forgot your number?"

"No, surprisingly I still remember it," Luffy laughed, before frowning. "It's just… it's been awhile."

"How long?

"5 months or so," After a moment's thought. He'd know if it's been six months, without a doubt. "I haven't contracted my sisters or anybody else since I left my home."

"I think you mean 'contacted'," Izec corrected. "Anyway, sisters, huh? Older or younger?"

"They're are my little sisters. One is two years younger than me, the other is three years younger," Luffy explained.

"Just wondering, but how old are you?" In Izec's eyes, Luffy looked like a kid in his mid teens.

"17."

"17, huh, you look younger," Izec said. "It's not really my business, but if you don't call, you won't be able to confirm what happened to your friends, right?"

"You said they were teleported to my home island, but is that really where they are?"

"It all depends on you," Izec shrugged. "The Stone of Origins is supposed to send every on within the island to the 'origins' of the one who touches it, except for the one who touches. Pretty backwards, don't you think." Izec add with a laugh. "Anyway, if your home island is where your origins are, then that's where your friends are. You, understand?"

"Nope." You'd have to be pretty interesting to be able to keep Luffy's attention for longer than a minute.

"Basically, your crews not here," Izec sighed. "There wherever you were born."

"Foosha Village."

"Or they're wherever you grew up?"

"Dadan's hideout."

"You should just call," Izec said. "Guilty or not, you have to make sure you know where your crew is, don't you think?"

"Guilty? I don't feel guilty, I'm just scared at how they're going to react. My sisters are crazy!" Luffy wailed.

"How is that my problem!" Izec yelled back. "Just call them already!"

"Fine!" Luffy angrily grabbed the the speaker of the Transponder Snail, quickly dialed in the number, and hit the cull button. Luffy's heart raced during every second until… the Transponder Snail adopted a head of raven black, neck length hair.

"Hello?" It was familiar voice, a girl's voice, soft, but nonchalant. Luffy's little sister Riruka. "Who's there?"

"Hey, Riruka," Luffy said nervously. "It's me, Luffy.

* * *

"Did Luffy sound… nervous to you?" Usopp asked.

"Well, it has been a while," Nami said.

"Still, I don't think I've heard him sound like that since his grandpa came barging in our hotel room," Sanji said. Honestly, he could hardly believe that two girls as cute as Riruka and Layla shared even a drop of blood with those two idiots.

"Well, I don't have any myself, but isn't it natural for there to be friction between siblings," Robin said.

"Well, yeah, of course," Nami agreed. She and Nojiko got along greatly, but they did have more than a few fights during their time.

"Luffy, who're you?" Riruka said in mock ignorance. "And how do you know my name."

"I'm your brother," Luffy reminded dryly.

"Brother? Hey, Layla, do we have a brother?" Riruka asked her sister.

"Hm, not sure," Layla said, pretending to think it over. "There was, no, he couldn't be you. That guy left 5 months ago and apparently doesn't know how to use a snail phone or remembers our number. What was his name? Lutti? Luppi? Stuppi?"

"Luffy," Luffy growled.

"Oh, right, Scum," Layla snapped her fingers. You could hear Luffy fall over from over the Transponder Snail.

"So cruel…" they heard him moan.

"So cold…" The some of the other Straw Hats shivered.

"No, no, Layla, it's Luffy," Riruka said after patting Layla's shoulder, "You remember, the guy who cries when he's alone."

"Oh, the guy who is afraid of heights."

"I am _not_ afraid of heights and I don't have cry when I'm alone!" Luffy screamed defiantly.

"His sisters… wow! They're SUPER sadistic," Franky muttered.

"They're being so mean," Chopper said as he hid behind Zoro's leg… the wrong way.

"Seems like Luffy had a hard time growing up," Zoro muttered.

"Ugh! Look, my crew is on the island, if they aren't there, then they have to be at Dadan's hideout," Luffy said hurriedly.

"Crew? You have a crew?" Riruka said innocently.

"And they're here on this island? Guess they finally realized what a goof you are and decided to ditch you, am I right, big brother Luffy?"

"Shut up, Layla!"

"So… Do you think they'll tell Luffy-san that we're here anytime soon?" Brook wondered.

"Probably after they get tired of hearing Luffy squirm," Nami sighed.

"But still, Big Brother, to call us only because you need something," Riruka said in fake sadness. "You're so cruel, Luffy. What would your _eight_ crew members think of you?"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry," Luffy said dramatically. "Could you _please_ go ask Dadan if she's seen my crew?"

"You know how to ask us for something," Layla said commandingly.

"...Oh my great and beautiful sisters Layla-sama and Riruka-sama please- HEY WAIT A MINUTE! YOU SAID EIGHT!" Luffy screamed. "How do you know I have eight crew mates? You can't know about Brook yet!"

"It took him way too long to take the hint," Zoro muttered.

"You sure you want a little sister, Sanji," Usopp asked.

"They're so cute when they're being brutal," Sanj said in love mode, making Usopp sigh.

"Do we, Layla?" Riruka asked her sister.

"Well, we do have a few guests. One of them has green hair, another is orange headed, there's also a whiny long nose-"

"Hey!" Usopp growled.

"That was Usopp's voice," Luffy realized. "So they are here."

"Okay, okay, they're here," Riruka admitted. "They popped in at Makino's bar and then kind of ended up here."

"Makino's bar? Why would they… oh right, all three of us were born there!"

"Thank you for reminding me to clean the soles of my shoes," Nami said dryly, as some of the others nodded.

"Nami? Is everyone else there?"

"Yeah, we're here," Nami said, the anger rising in her voice. "And I'm going to kill you when we get back!"

"What'd I do?" Luffy asked frantically.

"If you hadn't touched that stupid stone we wouldn't be here," Nami roared.

"Stone? Oh right, I have to tell you something," Luffy said. "Izec?"

"Hello," a new voice said. "I'm Izec. I guess you could consider me the guardian of the Stone of Origins."

"Guardian? You mean like you protect it?" Nami asked.

"Not exactly," Izec said. "More like I protect others from it."

"Well you sure did a great job," Nami said sarcastically.

"Well it's not my fault a group of pirates come to the island after like 19 years the _one_ time I decide to get lunch early," Izec retorted.

"What's done is done, Nami," Robin said, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "For now, all we can do is wait for the next full moon."

"You guys know about that?" Izec said, surprised. "How?"

"I just read the tablet at the entrance of the ruins," Robin said lightly.

"But that thing isn't in any modern day language," Izec said.

"I'm an archeologist, so I know my ancient languages," Robin said with a bit of pride.

"Huh, well like she said, until the next full moon you guys are stuck there."

"About that, isn't there any way to make it sooner?" Nami asked hopefully.

"None that I know of, sorry," Izec said. "Oh yeah, remember to be outside when the full moon's out or else you won't come back."

"Understood," Robin said.

"Hey, I've got a question," Riruka said. "What are you going to do over there, big bro?"

"I'll take responsibility for him," Izec assured. "It is kind my fault this happened."

"Thank you and please take good care of our big brother."

"You can count on me!"

"But hey, what are you guys going to do there while we're apart?" Luffy's voice said.

"Not to worry, brother dear, as your adorable little sisters, Layla and I are more than willing to let them satay in our home," Riruka said dramatically.

"What?! No!" Luffy exclaimed. "What are you two thinking? They'll destroy our house!"

"Excuse me?" Nami said crossly, as some of the others scowled.

"But we already decided on the living arrangements," Riruka said. "Ms. Nami is rooming with me, Ms. Robin is with Layla, Mr. Zoro, Mr. Sanji, and Mr. Brook are sleeping in mom's old room, and Mr. Usopp, Mr. Chopper, and Mr. Franky are in your old room."

"WHAT?!" Luffy roared. "You're letting who stay where? Usopp, Franky, and Chopper, you better not touch my toys!"

"Why are you so possessive of toys you haven't played with in over _10 years_?" Layla asked. "And I feel I need to remind you that you are _17_."

"Who cares, they have sentimental value! _And_ they're collectors items! Some of them are worth over ten million berri each!"

"Really?!" Nami had berri signs in her eyes, ignoring the fact that was very uncharacteristic for Luffy.

"Okay, Captain Dramatic," Riruka said exasperatedly. "Let's not showing your crew any of your _many_ bad sides. Speaking of which, I hear you never mentioned us to your crew before, any special reason?"

"They never asked."

"Ugh, why is it that boys never want to talk about personal stuff?" Layla wondered. "You know, you really suck as an older brother?

You could hear Luffy falling over at the sound of Layla's insult. "So cruel…"

"So cold…" Some of the Straw Hats shivered.

"Anyway, do you have to put them in my room? Can't they sleep in the dungeon?"

"Dungeon?" Usopp repeated fearfully.

"The weathers getting colder," Riruka said. "It'd be too cold to put any of them there."

"Well a dungeon isn't a dungeon if the ones in them are comfortable, right?"

"Hey, dungeon?" Nami asked nervously.

"For once he makes a good point," Layla said.

"There's a dungeon?" Chopper asked nervously.

"Well, we already decided the living arrangements and I don't feel like looking for the keys to the dungeon," Riruka said irritably.

"Fine… Oi! Sanji! Brook!" Luffy used an unusually commanding voice. "If you do anything to my sisters, you'll be killed! By them!"

"Sanji already flirted with me," Riruka said.

"Brook asked to see my panties," Layla said.

"Me too. And Claire and Piruha, as well."

"What?! Sanji! Brook! Are you still alive?!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Riruka said. "Although, I did end up beating up Brook a bit."

"...Well, I guess there isn't anything else to say except please take care of my crew and don't let them destroy our house."

"We're not you!" Most of them yelled.

"Oh, and guys, good luck." Luffy disconnected.

"That jerk," Riruka said angrily.

"Our older brother is actually the rudest of them all, huh?" Layla said, equally annoyed.

"Well, looks like everything's been settled," Riruka said, looking at the Straw Hats. "I can't promise things will be very exciting here, but consider this a vacation."

"Might as well," Nami nodded. "One more thing. There's a dungeon?"

"Yeah, there is," Layla said. "Well, you guys are free to do whatever you want, but don't go destroying our house."

"Like we said, we aren't your brother," Nami said annoyedly.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't put it past some of you."

"Uh-" Nami couldn't deny that.

"Alright, Ms. Nami, I tend to try to sleep fairly early, so please keep it in mind while you stay here," Riruka said.

"Same to you, Ms. Robin," Layla said.

"Got it/ understood," Nami and Robin said respectively.

"Well, if that's all, I think I'll head to bed," Riruka said, stretching her arms.

"Yeah, me too," Layla said.

"I think I'll go to sleep as well," Robin said. "It's been quite a long day."

The rest of them agreed on sleeping. Except, Riruka and Layla wanted to do one more thing before going to bed. They walked over to the shrine of their mother, Lilia, and knelt down before the picture.

"Good night, mom," they said in unison, facing the picture. The Straw Hats were a bit taken aback, but remained silent.

"Hey, mom, bro's crew are here and they're going to be staying with us for a while," Riruka said.

"The majority of them seem dumb-especially the long nosed one-" Usopp scowled at the younger girl, who smiled evilly, but then adopted a softer expression. "But they seem cool, so I guess that idiot brother of ours is in good hands."

"That's it for tonight, we'll see you tomorrow, mom," Riruka finished. It was short, neither of them really said anything particularly important, and Layla just backhandedly insulted them, but the small crew felt their hearts warm (except for Brook, who didn't have a heart. YOHOHOHO!). Nami and Usopp suddenly had urges to see the graves of their own mothers. In Robin's case, she just wished there was grave she _could_ visit.

"Sorry to keep you," Riruka said as she got up.

"Don't be, that was beautiful," Nami said sincerely. "You're both good daughters."

"You guys are weird," Layla said, raising an eyebrow. "Neither of us said anything particularly special and nothing worth get emotional over."

"Maybe, but just having a love like that for someone says a lot about a person," Robin said.

Riruka and Layla exchanged glances at each other. "I got to agree with Layla on this one, you guys are weird."

* * *

 **And… done! I hoped you all liked it. I think I'll like developing Layla and Riruka as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy the similarities and differences between Luffy and his sisters. Did you like Riruka's friends so far? Who is Shinta-chan?**


End file.
